


Far From Grace

by mangacrack (orphan_account)



Category: Constantine, Gabriel (2007), Legion - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, The Prophecy, Van Helsing - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling is the last thing an angel feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Grace

**Title:** Far From Grace  
**Artist:** Jesper Kyd  
**Song:** Vegas  
**Fandom:** Supernatural, The Prophecy, Legion, Constantine, Van Helsing  
**Charakter(s):** Gabriel

**Summary:** Falling is the last thing an angel feels.

It has been a long time since I tried to create a fan video. Please forgive me the bad quality.

I also hope that I am able to spread my love for 'The Prophecy' for this.  
I would have liked to include Dogma into this, but I couldn't find any footage.


End file.
